Silver Bow and Flaming Arrows (Wings are to Fly High rewrite)
by ashcator2002
Summary: Clary and Johnathan are the top assassins in the Institute. Jace, Isabelle, and Alec are spies that are transferring into the Shadowhunter division. Training continues as a new mission comes up including a criminal father, the three spies are sucked into the assains's past. Clary has only one thought: What is Valentine planning this time? Warning: Contains violence and swearing


**(Clary POV)**

" Agent Fray, Agent Bane, and Agent Fray Two when you are finished with your current training activity. Report to the center of the Dome for a special assignment."

I ignore the announcement and continue for two more rounds soon my simulation.

 _Load_

 _Aim_

 _Fly_

 _Punch_

 _Kick_

 _Jab_

 _Load_

 _Aim_

 _Fly_

 _Uppercut_

 _Flip_

 _Dodge_

 _Load_

 _Aim_

 _Fly_

 _Kick_

 _Slide_

My body moves to the rhythm of the fight as I run through my simulation. I ready my bow in my left hand and notch an arrow with my right, I let the arrow fly into the mark of a yellow pixelated simulation.

I sense movement to my right and left, so I flip backwards and set free two more arrows. The sims disintegrate before I even land.

" The simulation has no ended. Please return the practice weapons to the rack." The computer voice speaks

I follow the instructions before returning to the middle of the room.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, you are now ranked at Level 70. You are tied for the highest ranking agent. Please remain still as your new rank is processed into your data chip. " The voice returns.

After the machine is done, I walk out of the sliding doors into the Dome. However before I get down the stairs I am met by Cheif Graymark.

"Agent Morgenstern you were to report to the assigned area immediately after your current trial. What about that was not clear to you." Cheif asks me sternly.

"Awww. Come on Luke," I say wrapping my arm around his broad shoulders. "How many times have I told you to just call me Clary?" I tease.

He simply removes my arm before clearing his throat. "As you can see we have three new students with us." Luke starts. I look around him to see Magnus and my brother Jonathan standing behind three new people.

"They are transfers from the Downworlders division. I have chosen you, Agent Bane, and your brother to train them. They are expected to know at least the basics by the end of the month. I will now leave you to get to know each other. Training starts at 5:00 am tomorrow." Luke monologues.

He briskly walks away leaving me with my two besties and the three newbies. I take a moment to examine the new recruits. One raven bombshell, one shy looking cutie that could have been twins with the girl and one golden god. Jeez, does the Downworlder division have all the good looking people? I mean come on the people in that division are spies they have to wear disguises and all, why not put the not so physically talented people there. While in the Shadowhunter division we hunt our victims from the shadows but look great while doing it.

" Hey so does this mean I have more punching bags?" I ask while nudging Magnus.

" Hey who are you calling a punching bag?" the gold guy asks.

" You. Problem?" I say sweetly.

" Yeah, I got a problem. No one calls Jace Herondale a punching bag. Am I right Isabelle? Alec? I am the first ranked member in the entire Downworlder division. " he boasts.

The raven guy, Alec, scoff and tries to cover up a laugh, while the girl, Isabelle, just rolls her eyes at her friends antics.

" Oh yeah? Then prove it." I taunt, beckoning him forward.

 _Jace_ takes the bait and runs at me with his fist swinging forward. I simply drop to the ground and swing my left leg, effectively tripping so he lands face first on the mat.

The raven-haired "twins" along with Magnus and Johnathan burst out laughing. " Okay, the number one rule in this division of the Institute, is to never let Clary bait you into a fight," Johnathan says between giggles.

Jace just glares and crosses his arms with a " _hmph"_.

"Well, I am Magnus Bane. I am eighteen-years-old and the third highest ranked member in the entire Shadowhunter division. I have been a member of the Institute for five years. By the way, I am the one known as the 'free wheeling bi-sexual' around here. Just to clear up any confusion." Magnus says coolly.

Johnathan goes fo the both of us. " And this firecracker and I are Johnathan and Clarissa Morgenstern. We are tied for the number one rank in the entire Shadowhunter division. We have been apart of the agency for about, what ten years now?" He asks glancing at me, and I nod in response. "We are known around here as the Silver Bow and Flaming Arrow." Johnathan continues.

Isabelle gasps dramatically and grabs onto Alec's arm. She shakes him vigorously while staring at me and Johnathan with excitement. " You're the Silver Bow and Flaming Arrow we heard about it? OMG Alec, that's _them._ We've looked up to them since we joined. The Silver Bow aims the Flaming Arrow at their target, then the Bow gives the Arrow the opportunity to strike. The Flaming Arrow takes the chance and hit's with deadly accuracy. Blood spatters everywhe..."

" Umm... Iz. I think you should calm down a little. And when I say a little I mean you need to take it down about three notches. Got it?" Alec says.

" Whatever," Isabelle mumbles while crossing her arms.

" Well. As you probably have figured we are Alec and Isabelle Lightwood while that douche over there is Jace Herondale." Alec explains.

" Well, thanks for the backstab partner." Jace mumbled.

I try to conceal my laughter before letting Alec continue. "We gave been with the Institue for five years as a part of the Downworlder division. I was the second ranked member of the Downworlder division while my sister is the third, and as my adoptive brother said before he is the first."

"Okay." I say **(Hey that rhymed)** , clapping my hands together "As Luke said training starts tomorrow bright and early. Don't be late or you will have to run an extra lap around the field. Oh, and Isabelle I believe that you are my new roommate. Follow me I'll show you to our room."

I turn around a begin to walk to the elevator, with Isabelle following close behind.

* * *

 **Well, that's it guys for this chapter. Drop a review to tell me how I did.**

 **~ Ash**


End file.
